Breakeven
by LovingUkillsMe
Summary: Emma is still alive, but she's barely breathing. She's in love with Regina who's still clueless about the blonde's emotions. When Emma finally finds the courage to tell the brunette about her innermost feelings, it seems to be too late. Possible character death. Swan Queen. One-Shot. Graphic.


**A/N: Prompt from butterflykisses0: 'Regina hears Emma cry.' I took this to a new level because I was suddenly inspired to no end.**

**WARNING: THIS MAY LEAD TO CHARACTER DEATH. GRAPHIC!**

**I wrote this while listening to 'Breakeven'. I recommend you to listen to the cover of Max Schneider when reading this. **

**Mistakes are all mine. I hope you like this. Feel free to tell me what you think. **

* * *

**And most of all, please enjoy.**

**BREAKEVEN**

Emma and her mother sat on the blonde's bed when Mary Margaret spoke up with a voice, filled with concern.

"You screamed at Henry. That's not like you, Emma."

The blonde-haired Savior acted incredibly weird lately and everybody except she herself apparently were aware of it. The dark begs under her normally sparkling forest eyes spoke volumes. Her eyes were dull as if their entire life had been sucked from them and from Emma. And Regina had noticed it; she was maybe even the first to see the changes.

"A lot of what's going on right now is not like me." Emma admitted with her head hanging down and with her ever-present frown.

"Well, what is wrong? You can talk to me." The woman with the pixie haircut suggested while eyeing her daughter intently.

"It's..." The blonde sucked in a breath because she almost said what frightened her the most, what really had been on her mind for such a long time. She settled not to tell her mother about all of it and continued, "It's nothing big, ma. I can't talk about it at the moment, okay? I promise I will once I figured it out myself."

Mary Margaret gave Emma an apologetic look before she spoke up once more.

"You don't have to deal with everything on your own. You have to let someone in, let someone behind your walls. Emma, honey, you do deserve love and a family."

In that exact moment, the blonde looked up at her mother, willing to take in the information. It was a miracle really that those words didn't only reach her ears, but also somehow spoke directly to her heart. Sometimes she hated her mother for being able to do so, today though; she thanked heaven and earth for this motherly advice.

Emma spoke up quickly, a little teary-eyed with a glimpse of hope in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Thanks, ma. I have to go."

The brunette was perplexed for a moment, but couldn't stop her daughter anyway. Emma was already out of the door.

Mary Margaret genuinely hoped that the blonde would find her way to Regina. She knew love when it was right in front of her as well as jealousy and denial. The older woman had been through it all. And her daughter was clearly head over heels for the brunette.

**At Emma's**

Emma had been walking in circles for about an hour, wondering about appropriate words to say to Regina. She didn't know exactly what it was, but the blonde definitely felt intrigued and attracted to the gorgeous dark-haired woman. Emma despised herself every time she was cruel to Regina even if it was only to protect her own heart, to prevent her from getting attached, from falling deeper, from falling in love.

That was the whole truth, though. It was all about falling. How could you even stop yourself when you're already falling? You're going to hit the ground one way or another, sooner or later.

And Emma knew deep inside of her that she had hit that ground a long time ago. She was already in love with the former Evil Queen, the other mother of her son. There was no going back. So what was the point in keeping it to herself? Emma could just go to Regina and tell her everything. After revealing her innermost feelings, she would leave town even if it meant leaving Henry and maybe even her parents behind.

The blonde still walked back and forth in front of her yellow bug, looking for things to say. After what felt like hours, she finally came up with something.

Emma drove to the mansion with sweaty hands and a racing heart. The small town, called Storybrooke was nearly all wiped out at that particular time. It was midnight and there was nobody on the street. Only two cars moved then, the yellow bug and the truck that came out of nowhere. And suddenly, thick red blood splattered as its owner flew through the windscreen. A second later, a lifeless body lay on the streets of a quiet town. It was too quiet, it was so deathly still until cries and sirens filled the air.

_I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing_

_Praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cause I've got time while she's got freedom_

_When a heart breaks, no it don't break even_

**At Regina's**

The brunette said her goodbyes to her date, Robin before she made her way to Henry. She was so happy that he finally remembered her and thus couldn't wait to spend time with him and maybe even with Emma. However, she would never admit that aloud.

She knocked at the door of the Charmings' apartment and the beating of her heart instantly accelerated when nobody answered. Regina found herself immensely confused. She had said the she would stop by only minutes prior. Why was nobody there?

The worry within her rose as the door suddenly opened by itself, revealing that nobody was indeed home. The brunette could hear silent cries though. Within a second she knew who they came from. Regina quickly magicked herself to Emma's room and choked with emotion when she saw the blonde covered in blood, crying.

After what felt like forever, the brunette whispered with angst lacing her voice when she stared at the body of the blonde, "Emma?"

Emma's head shut up and Regina gasped in horror once dark orbs locked with green eyes. Blood immediately replaced the tears that Emma shed.

"Emma, what's happening?" The brunette asked, crying at the view while the blonde continued sobbing.

"I don't know. Help me, Regina!" Emma begged and grabbed the older woman's hands before she carried on. "I'm dying."

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

* * *

The brunette shot up, covered in sweat and with an increased breathing. She looked around in her bedroom only to find her boyfriend, lying beside her in her bed. Her cheeks were wet from the tears she had cried.

Regina instantly looked at her hands, wondering why the touch of the blonde had felt so immensely real. And then she recognized red blood on her fingers. It was Emma's blood.

The older woman couldn't hold the tears from running down her cheeks, couldn't prevent her heart from being filled with sadness, couldn't grasp any coherent thoughts about her sudden pain. The only thing she knew was that this nightmare was more real than she ever wanted it to be.

Without second guessing, the brunette's body miraculously dragged her out of the room. Regina was fortunate that Robin didn't wake then. When she was out of there, she poofed herself to where her heart belonged. Yes, the dark-haired woman belonged to the Savior. Regina thought of forest eyes, soft hands and home. Now she needed to save Emma from whatever had happened.

* * *

Purple smoke filled the ambulance car when the brunette suddenly popped up beside Emma. The blonde instantly felt the other woman's presence and one emerald eye opened, zooming in on the most beautiful target, Regina.

Doctor Whale and the rest of his assistants looked confused for a second, but just continued their work on the blonde's body. They were used to sudden intrusions by the mayor.

"Emma." The brunette whispered breathlessly as she took in the state of the blonde.

Emma was alive, but barely breathing.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

Both of Emma's eyes managed to open at that moment even if it seemed impossible. Her head was completely covered in blood as well as her whole body. There was blood coming out of deep wounds that were scattered over her entire skin.

"Gina." The blonde brought out while nearly choking on the crimson liquid that filled her mouth.

The brunette gazed at emerald eyes as tears slipped from her own. This pain inside her chest was too much to handle, it was simply too hard to take.

Regina detested the fact that she had a heart in that exact moment more than ever. She desired to rip it out of her chest right then to just escape her feelings. Before she could do so, though, Emma spoke up again, while the meds tried to keep her body alive. They didn't even care about the mayor's presence, knowing it was in vain to argue with her being there, anyway.

"I need to…" The blonde coughed hardly before she continued even though Regina tried to hush her, "need to tell you…"

And the brunette couldn't stand the sight of the woman she loved. She also couldn't let her die, couldn't let her speak right now. Emma shouldn't waste her strength for a ridiculous goodbye speech. Regina consequently touched the woman's lips gently as she spoke up with a trembling and yet soothing voice.

"No. You don't get to speak, Miss Swan."

The brunette took the other woman's hands in her own and carried on, "You're not going to die. Pull through." And after a second she added with husky voice, "For Henry."

Emma gazed at the brunette and shook her head slightly. Regina knew in an instant that that somehow wasn't enough. The brunette decided to speak from her heart because it seemed that – even if she didn't want to take that into consideration – this just maybe was her last chance to say it all, to reveal how she really felt. She didn't know why but she hoped more than anything that she could save the Savior.

"For me."

Those words were just a quiet whisper in the night, yet still Emma heard and felt them deep within her core. It was ironic really that when facing death, she suddenly felt more alive than she ever had.

Why now? Why when everything seemed to be too late, anyway?

"Gina, I'm in…" Emma started again quietly, her body way too weak to even do anything. It seemed impossible for her to find the strength to speak, but she somehow managed to find it.

"No, Emma." Regina begged once more, shaking her head and contorting her face in pain while hot tears slowly made her way down her cheeks. God only knew how hard she tried to hold it in, how hard she fought to be strong for Emma.

"I'm in love with you." The blonde said with a hoarse voice as she softly looked at the saddest and yet happiest dark orbs she had ever seen.

Wasn't this cruel? Wasn't this everything it shouldn't be? How could Regina's heart feel so torn? It swelled up with overwhelming emotions. And the brunette was genuinely surprised that she didn't die just because of feeling so much at that moment.

"I've loved you from day one." The blonde admitted, coughing hardly between the words.

Regina shook her head stronger now as the tears freely ran down her face.

"Please take good care..." Emma said, but the brunette decided to interrupt what sounded so strangely and horrifyingly like a goodbye.

Regina gently pressed her lips on top of lacerated ones and felt her heart beating strongly in her chest. It was almost about to pop out just like that. She thought she could save the woman with true love's kiss or at least show Emma that she wasn't alone in this. There was something worth fighting for in this world. At the end of every day, the brunette wanted Emma to fight for her, to stay alive for her.

The blonde accepted the fact that she was going to die though, even if Regina didn't at all. Regina could feel how the life slowly left the blonde's body and she tried to kiss her harder to make her stay as best as she could. The little warm air that was left between their lips got colder with each passing second until Emma's last breath mingled together with the brunette's in the dead of the night. The dark-haired woman noticed in an instant that the blonde had left her.

The doctor shoved the shocked brunette away as he started the defibrillation. Emma's lifeless body shot up and fell down as electrical energy made its way to her heart. However, nothing happened. After a few minutes, Whale confirmed the blonde's death on an almost normal Saturday at one o'clock in the night.

When Regina seemed to comprehend what had happened, she took the blonde in her arms as she began to rock herself and her true love back and forth in her arms.

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

* * *

Regina just wanted to die, wanted to be reunited with the blonde in death. No, she couldn't but she desired to get Emma back. She needed her. Henry needed her. Everyone fucking needed her. How could she do this to the brunette? How could she just stop breathing? Why did she even reveal all of her stupid feelings? Why hadn't she simply kept them to herself? What was the reason for all of this shit when it only hurt Regina? Was this what her life was supposed to be? Was she supposed to always lose what she loved most every single fucking time? The brunette had changed, she had redeemed herself and yet nothing seemed to ever last. Everything seemed to always be torn away from her.

Maybe she deserved it, but Henry didn't. And the Charmings didn't. And just maybe she didn't even deserve it either.

This was not how the story was supposed to play out. No, this was not her happy ending. And she was worthy of a happy ending. Regina knew for once that she was. So the brunette looked at dull forest eyes until the warmest feeling filled out her heart. Regina took all the strength, all the love she felt and ripped her own heart out. She could have enough love and life for the both of them. She believed in it, she believed in herself for the first time in a long time.

It took only one flick of her hand to split her heart in two while it bet non-rhythmically but sparkled in a bright red, brighter than it ever had. She solely concentrated on her love for Emma. The brunette pressed one half into the blonde's chest at the same time as she put the other back in her own.

_And when a heart breaks, no it don't break even._

"Come back to me. Do you hear me?" Regina asked with a teary voice as she kept on shaking the blonde's body.

* * *

The blonde heard a familiar voice speak up, but the words were incoherent, they didn't make sense to her. She couldn't reply at all. Her mouth was paralyzed and numb. Emma tried so hard to say something, but she just couldn't. Furthermore, she desired to open her eyes even if she felt completely tired.

"Come back to me. Do you hear me?"

Suddenly, the voice was as clear as day to her as it awoke all of her senses. It tingled within her and shook her very soul. Something started to beat inside of her with such force that she thought it wasn't even her own heart. It had never throbbed that hard.

"Yes, Regina!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs, wanting to be noticed by the most loved person in her life.

And maybe the brunette recognized her, but how could Emma even know if she wasn't even able to see.

* * *

Goosebumps instantly started to spread across the older woman's skin as the blonde moved her fingers under Regina's grip. A slight gasp of amazement and excitement left red plump lips. The brunette eyed Emma with a new found hope in her eyes and leaned forward, speaking up once more.

"Emma, please, wake up."

Her hands were on top of Emma's chest as she tried to magically take care of the wounds. She reconstructed the blonde's skin until it looked pretty normal again. And all of a sudden, Regina felt a heartbeat under her finger tips and also heard a husky voice say, "Gina."

A broad smile instantly settled on Regina's face when she heard the shortened version of her name. Emma slowly opened her eyes and it took her a while to adjust to the light, but she instantly gazed into the most relieved chocolate brown orbs.

They were filled with so many emotions, the strongest of them, was simple love.

"Hi." The blonde whispered weakly and a small grin started to graze her still battered face.

"I couldn't have lived without you. I love you so much, Emma." Regina mumbled happily and placed a soft skin on the other woman's forehead.

"You do?" Emma asked, quite taken aback by the fact.

The brunette simple nodded with a concerned look on her face. She continued, warmly, "I always have."

A sheepish smile instantly grazed Emma's face as she locked eyes with Regina.

"I love you, too, Regina."

"I know." The brunette chuckled a little before she smirked at Emma.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips on the blonde's while smiling into the kiss.

The ambulance drove them to the mansion as the sun started to slowly rise at the horizon. Hope and love for a better tomorrow was found in the night and neither of them would ever let go of it again.


End file.
